


Mis ropas de fantasma

by elsilmarillionno



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Two sad people
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsilmarillionno/pseuds/elsilmarillionno
Summary: Una tarde en Beleriand, muchos recuerdos





	Mis ropas de fantasma

Mis ropas de fantasma  
\- No me quedaré mucho tiempo- dijo él- Pero he pensado… He pensado que podríais venir conmigo. Casi todos en este pueblo han visitado mi casa, excepto vos.   
“ Pronto llegará el invierno, y no podréis salir. Tal vez estaríais mejor allá. Tenemos grandes estufas.  
Ella dejó caer sobre la mesa el rollo de papeles viejos. Entre ellos había una carpeta de cuero ajado. Los ojos de Finrod relampaguearon al ver la estrella fëanoriana, pero nada dijo.  
Andreth se rió. Estaba demasiado vieja para ser diplomática.  
\- Bueno, he hablado con gente que ha ido a Nargothrond, y ha vuelto, y ninguno volvería. Porque si van, van ahí por vos. E incluso piensan que vos allí parecéis extraño , entre tantos señores que nos miran con desdén. Eso me han dicho.  
Finrod sonrió confundido, pero estaba acostumbrado a las extrañas y creativas burlas de los Edain.  
\- Y qué más os han dicho, Adaneth?  
Ella se encogió de hombros, su expresión había variado, risueña, pero sus labios permanecieron cerrados mientras desplegaba los papeles sobre la mesa de roble.  
\- Vamos, Andreth, qué pueden decir de mí que no hayan dicho ya?   
\- Que la gente de vuestra ciudad es insoportable, eso ya lo sabéis, pues vos mismo lo señaláis a menudo… que vos os vestís entre ellos como una novia, y que os ponéis un collar exagerado y que parecéis un arbolito de Yule, que no tenéis tiempo de hablar con ninguno de nosotros. Por último, que en vuestra ciudad no hay aire suficiente… No, definitivamente no iré.  
\- Bueno, tendréis que extrañarme entonces. Esperaba… que vinieráis. Podríamos pasar por Hithlum, y retirar unas cartas. No he visto a mi primo desde su coronación.  
Andreth negó con la cabeza. Era evidente que visitar al Rey Supremo no era motivación suficiente para ella.  
\- No iré, os he dicho. Pero traje algo para que me recordéis.  
Con manos diestras abrió el cartapacio. Empezaba a oscurecer y la única luz provenía de los leños.   
Las pupilas verdes del Elda comenzaron a brillar como todas las noches.  
-Luego de aquella pequeña pero dañina incursión desde Nan Dugorteb, mi prima me trajo esto. Yo creí que se había perdido , pero resulta que ella lo había rescatado. Pensaba dároslo en algún momento. Ya sabéis…tal vez él quiera verlo.   
Guardaron un silencio incómodo. Súbitamente, el elfo se rió.   
\- Esa incursión fue hace quince años, Andreth…Pensar que siempre me decís que mis ayeres son hace un siglo, y mis mañanas el siglo próximo…  
La mirada castaña de la mujer reflejó con enojo la luz de Valmar.  
\- Bueno, no tiene caso, no os daré nada.  
Finrod suspiró, y sus pálidos dedos subieron hasta el cuello de su camisa parda, desgastada, y tocaron algo sobre su clavícula.  
En el oro reverberaron las llamas.  
\- Con que ese es vuestro afamado collar! Lo tenéis siempre con vos. Cómo es que jamás me había percatado de ello!  
\- Nadie lo ve si yo no quiero- replicó él- Excepto cuando me visto de novia, según vosotros. Ya casi puedo oíros en vuestros recuerdos. ” El Lord Felagund en Nargothrond parece una novia, y no habla con nadie"  
Ella sonrió a pesar suyo. El brillo dorado áureo le llamaba la atención, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para acercarse. Finrod desprendió el collar con un movimiento rápido y se lo tendió.  
\- Aquí tenéis la guirnalda de Yule, Adaneth.  
Ella tomó el liviano tesoro de los Naugrim y lo elevó un poco, para que el fuego lo iluminara más.  
Era una pieza ultramundana. Ninguna joya de los Edain, ni guirnaldas de flores, ni baratija alguna de Dorthonion, ni regalos de príncipes, ni siquiera el lápiz labrado de Caranthir, con aquella estrella de plata que indicaba el Oeste, ni…  
\- Lápiz de Caranthir?- dijo Finrod en voz alta- Por supuesto. Esta carpeta os la dio él.  
Sin esperar a que ella se recompusiese, abrió las tapas y observó un dibujo, amarillento ya, que representaba a Andreth, de unos treinta años, vestida con un atuendo propio de los Haladin.  
\- Habíamos hecho una fiesta, en conmemoración de las victorias de la Señora… MI sobrina Morwen me colocó flores en ese casco… El Lord Caranthir había venido a ver a mi tío. Realmente no sabíamos que motivos tenía para venir a esas fiestas, pero supongo que él es un poco el protagonista y está vivo, lo que para los niños siempre es difícil de entender, y siempre es bien recibido. Entonces pidió permiso para dibujarme.  
La luz verde se centró sobre las numerosas imperfecciones del dibujo.  
\- Pues yo lo habría hecho diez veces mejor- murmuró Finrod, entonces.  
Andreth dio un respingo. Esa altanería la había visto en muchos elfos, pero jamás en él.  
\- Bueno estaba muy concentrado mientras dibujaba, según recuerdo. Y pareció feliz al terminarlo. Como alguien que vuelve a oír un buen cuento que adoraba de niño, habiéndose preguntado si la historia era realmente buena o si la memoria la había agigantado…   
\- Creo que os deseaba, pues le recordastéis a Haleth.   
Su voz se había vuelto de hielo. Andreth sintió una vergüenza inexplicable. Pero luego se recompuso.  
\- No digáis tonterías… Pues no era muy distinta en ese entonces de lo que soy ahora- rió..   
El fulgor verde se oscureció, amenazante. Pareció como si el elfo fuera a decir algo terrible, de lo que se hubiesen arrepentido ambos, pero solamente observó el Nauglamir, que ella había dejado sobre la mesa, junto al cartapacio.  
Luego volvió a levantar el dibujo. Realmente no era bueno - Caranthir nunca se había destacado en el arte- pero la expresión que había logrado darle al personaje era notable. Era Haleth, pero también era Andreth, huraña e insatisfecha.  
\- Si hubiese muerto en ese momento- dijo ella de pronto- Esas hubieran sido mis ropas de espectro. Hasta que alcanzase las Mansiones de Mandos, si es que alguna vez los edain entran a semejante lugar.  
\- Apuesto que fueron vuestras ropas en los sueños de Carnistir - dijo él, al tiempo que deslizaba los dedos se por su clavícula desnuda.  
\- Y yo que pensaba obsequiaros el dibujo- suspiró ella, mohína.  
\- No necesito un dibujo mal hecho de uno de vuestros admiradores, cuando os llevo presente en la mente a cada segundo.  
Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron por un eterno minuto, hasta que un leño ardió con más fuerza y el crujido los sobresaltó.   
Finrod suspiró entonces y tomó el Nauglamir . El oro rojo pareció adquirir inscripciones extrañas.  
Rápidamente el broche se cerró sobre el cuello. Su expresión volvió a ser amable, pero lejana, errante entre los seres de Beleriand sin haber salido jamás de Valinor.  
\- Vuestra estirpe ha llegado a depender mucho los objetos, Mi Lord.- observó ella.  
\- Yo dependo de muchas cosas, Adaneth. Soy como vosotros en esto.- replicó él con voz mustia.


End file.
